


Radiance

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flower Language, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, past oihina, post-time skip?? I guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn't the type of man who would be seen inside of a flower shop, but there was a shop called "Sunny Florist" with an owner that had a radiance unlike any other. Hinata Shouyou was a man whose smile rivaled that of the sun and Sakusa found himself smiling too.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 234





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first omihina fic. I wanted to write omihina and glanced at the future ship week prompts but had so many ideas for the flower shop au that I couldn't stop myself from writing this version of it. I plan on writing some other things before I tackle the next chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn't the type of man who would be seen inside of a flower shop. 

After all, flowers were covered in pollen and sap; the thin stems were sometimes barbed with thorns; insects could be found hidden within the folds of the petals; or underneath the numerous leaves. Also, the fragrance for some of them leaned toward being pungent, thus one of the many reasons why he wore a face mask wherever he went. That, and of course, who knows how many people touched the different flowers. They were probably covered in bacteria and germs from the patrons who came and went, absentmindedly touching its surface.

Sakusa sighed, dressed in a dark grey suit with a white buttoned-up shirt and a dark purple tie. He wore a small black crossbody bag that held all of his important items. It took him a second to retrieve his phone as he stood outside of the flower shop called “Sunny Florist.” He sighed again, searching for his cousin Komori’s phone number. It took a couple of rings before he heard the other’s familiar voice. 

_“Hello?”_

“I’m at the flower shop. Is your order already waiting? If not I would prefer to return when it’s done,” he said quickly, glancing at his smartwatch for the time. He had come straight after work, deciding not to follow his coworkers who planned to go out for drinks to bond over workplace gossip. If anything, he used his promise to Komori just as an excuse to escape what he imagined to be hell. It was already six in the evening and he needed to be asleep by eight if he wanted to wake up at four like he usually did.

_"Yeah, they should be! Thanks for doing this, Kiyoomi. I didn't have time to go there because of overtime today. It’s my one year anniversary tomorrow so—"_

"Don’t worry it’s fine. You'll just owe me some umeboshi onigiri from Onigiri Miya's tomorrow," he said, cutting him off before he could have the chance to ramble. 

_“Gotcha, gotcha.”_ There was a laugh on the other end and the two hung up with that. 

A few customers came and went as he spoke, all of them holding bouquets that were beautifully arranged and wrapped in different colored sheets of paper. It was difficult for him to estimate how many people were inside the shop but normally he wouldn’t expect a flower shop to be busy at all. The shop was one of many on the street and it seemed as though there was another floor above. It seemed like the owner of the shop lived upstairs. It was quaint but had a lot of character and was definitely a memorable place.

He couldn’t help but wonder that perhaps there was something else that made this flower shop special.

Sakusa waited until another couple came out of the shop, the tinkling of the glass bowl wind chimes was soothing as he slipped through the gap. He thanked the couple, glancing up at the wind chime that was painted with wisterias as he carefully closed the door behind him with the tip of his shoe.

He paused after turning around to gaze at the interior but was unable to stop himself from inhaling deeply. Upon exhaling, he hummed softly, the scent of flowers wasn't as overwhelming as he expected. 

In reality, the fragrance was actually quite subtle and comforting.

Still, Sakusa would rather _die_ than to remove his mask in an unfamiliar place.

Around him, there were dozens of black buckets filled with flowers of a variety of colors and types. Large glass windows gave way to bright orange walls. Black shelves lined those walls, full of a variety of glass terrariums and pots containing tiny succulents throughout the store.

There were some baskets and terrariums hanging from the wooden ceiling beams as well as tiny strings of lights shaped like suns and stars. In the far left corner, there were two black shelves filled with books and a chalkboard sign that said: “Take a break, read a local writer’s works!” written in white chalk. 

In front of the shelves was a short round dark oak coffee table that was the perfect height for the comfortable-looking orange armchair and matching beanbags that surrounded it. There was also a much taller table with two high chairs that leaned against the closest window, allowing for the perfect view of the busy Tokyo street outside. 

It was a little warmer than he expected and he found himself quickly loosening his tie.

"Welcome!" A voice chirped from the back of the shop. A bit of orange fluff appeared behind the counter and the sound of rustling could be heard.

"Hello," he greeted, approaching the voice with concealed caution.

"Do you have any questions?" The man asked as he straightened, a wide smile on his face that caught Sakusa off guard. His hair was just as orange as the bouquet of roses in his hands, the color as vibrant as a sunset in the summertime. His brown eyes resembled a deep amber or even honey and his smile was bewitching.

The salaryman coughed into the inside of his elbow out of habit, his face suddenly feeling a little hot. "I'm here to pick up an order for Komori."

"Ah, yes!" The man's eyes widened as he placed the roses down. He twirled, heading for the back of the shop where tall refrigerators contained prepared bouquets. His voice grew distant as he continued to speak, "I wasn't sure what time you would come so I wanted to keep them fresh just in case, Komori-san."

"Oh, no these aren't for me," he said, surprised that he felt the need to explain, "Komori is my cousin."

"I'm sorry!" The man bowed as he carried a stunning bouquet of dark red roses, his face only inches from the vibrant crimson petals. Something told Sakusa that there were at least a dozen in there. His voice softened, "I shouldn't have assumed…"

Sakusa pulled down his mask, revealing a small smile to show he wasn't insulted in the least. "It's a fair assumption."

After a short pause, he felt the urge to say more. It shocked him but just as he was about to speak, the other cut him off.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou by the way," Hinata said a bit sheepishly, his cheeks seemingly redder than before. He rushed to the counter, starting to wrap the roses in a black paper. "This must be your first time at my shop so I figure introductions are in order!"

“What makes you say that?”

Hinata smiled, gazing down at the roses, his hands moving carefully as he spoke. “I would recognize your face. Those two moles on your forehead are pretty—”

Sakusa coughed.

“—Unique!” The orange-haired florist’s face was redder than the bouquet of roses now. He laughed awkwardly. “They’re, uh, pretty unique.”

Sakusa laughed at that, a small smile warming his normally cold expression. 

The tension between them soon disappeared as Hinata hummed while he worked. There was a softness in his gaze that Sakusa had never seen from someone before. His love for flowers radiated off of him in waves and it seemed to infect him too. The roses in his hands looked beautiful to him thanks to Hinata's delicate touch.

There was just something about the man that he couldn't quite place. Sakusa found himself smiling a little more than before. The exhaustion that had piled onto his shoulders throughout the day seemed to melt away with every word Hinata said, with every smile shown his way. He felt his back straighten ever so slightly and his usually tense facial features lax naturally. 

The whole process of picking up the flowers for Komori should have only taken him five minutes at most. The shop was thankfully empty, giving him all of Hinata's attention. If there had been any customers, he would never had stayed so long or tried to keep a conversation going.

Yet as the two stood across from each other, a counter between them, he somehow didn't feel the need to leave just yet. "It's...nice to meet you, Hinata-san. My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi." 

"Sakusa, Sakusa, Sakusa," Hinata repeated his surname three times, the brilliant smile on his lips seeming to brighten more each time. He was practically radiating sunshine with that beaming smile of his. "It's nice to meet you too, Sakusa-san!"

It melted the frost around his heart.

"Here you go," Hinata said as he finished wrapping the roses, using a gold washi tape as an added accent against the black paper.

Sakusa pulled out his wallet from his bag, ready to pay the man his life’s earnings.

"AH—Komori-san paid for these in advance so you won’t need to pay anything!” He cut him off, his smile radiant. “Thankfully I even got to meet you, Sakusa-san!"

"...Kiyoomi."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Kiyoomi," he said, covering Hinata's smaller hands for only a moment before he retrieved the bouquet. He gazed into those bright brown eyes for a moment, feeling as though he could gaze into them for hours if he wasn’t careful.

"K-Kiyoomi-san," Hinata said, practically frozen still.

"Thank you for the flowers, Hinata-kun," Sakusa said, fixing his mask back over his mouth and nose. He gave him a nod as he carried the bouquet carefully as if they were a precious gift from the florist, which to Sakusa they were. "I will make sure to come again."

Hinata nodded, the blush having spread to the tips of his ears. "P-Please do!" 

The clear crisp sound of the wind chimes sounded as Sakusa exited the small flower shop like a signal to the start of their love story.

With one last glance at the store, Sakusa could barely makeout Hinata in the back, hunched over the counter with his face in his hands.

The salaryman laughed, the sound light like the wind chimes. He definitely needed to come again.


	2. Shouyou-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa finds himself not being able to stay away from the Sunny Florist and heads straight there after work without a plan. Yet, somehow, things go better than he expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Radiance! I didn't really have a plot so I'm just rolling with it and doing my best to feed my omihina urges. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"DUDE!! Ya mean to tell me that not only did ya remove yer mask to smile at him, but ya even told him to use yer first name then touched  _ his _ hands?" Miya Atsumu asked in disbelief. As his closest coworker for the past five years, he was automatically Sakusa's best friend and main confidant. Atsumu slicked his blonde hair back, his eyebrows furrowed. "Then ya just  _ left _ ? Ya didn't think to ask or give him yer number?" 

It was the first time Sakusa had ever confided in his best friend for relationship advice and he was beginning to regret it.

Yesterday when Sakusa got home with the flowers, everything that happened with the florist Hinata replayed in his mind like a badly written romcom. The cheesy lines, the over-familiarity, the  _ hand touching _ .

Did he do that? 

Did he actually do that? 

Ugh, he really did  _ that _ .

It was as though something came over him. Like a man possessed; he lost control of his body. The usually stern expression of his melted when confronted with the radiance that was Hinata Shouyou.

Was it possible to become blinded from the brilliance of someone's smile? 

That night, Sakusa called Komori to retell the events and for the first time, he couldn't stop his cousin from laughing at his demise. 

It was a short call.

"So," Atsumu munched on an onigiri that Komori dropped off. It was already their lunch period and since his brother knew they worked together, Osamu was kind enough to give them extra to feed Atsumu's black hole of a stomach. Thankfully it was put on Atsumu’s equally black hole of a tab. "What's yer beau's name?"

Sakusa's face automatically heated up and he cursed himself inwardly at how just the thought of him caused a physical reaction. "Hinata Shouyou."

"Hinata Shouyou? You mean the  _ Florist _ Hinata Shouyou?!" Atsumu nearly choked on his onigiri, rice spewing out from his mouth as he leaned over the railing to cough. A distant  _ "Hey!" _ could be heard but they both chose to ignore it.

The look on Sakusa’s face contorted to one of disgust.

“I take that as a yes.”

After a while, Sakusa finally caved. “...How do you know he’s a florist?”

Atsumu faced his best friend, his hands going to brace his shoulders but he felt pain in his right foot as the other stepped on his toes with the full weight of his heels. A strained smile appeared on his lips as he tried to fight the urge to knee his best friend in the crotch. He chose to cross his arms instead, keeping a distance of at least three feet between them. “You happened to fall in love with the most oblivious heartthrob in the entire city. Yer what us Miya twins like to call, fucked.”

For once, Sakusa had a feeling that Atsumu was telling the truth. His face darkened as Atsumu listed the different coworkers who had a crush on Hinata at some point while working in the office. 

Regardless of gender, Hinata Shouyou effected everyone around him. Like one of his flowers, he attracted countless bees from all over the city. His sunny persona was so radiant that it brought out the best in everyone around him. People are born to become happy so it made sense to be attracted to someone who just  _ radiated  _ happiness at all times.

Yet somehow despite all of that, the 24-year-old man was said to be single.

The two returned to their desks, thankfully facing opposite directions. They weren’t allowed to sit across from each other ever since their first year of working together.

Hell, they weren’t allowed to even have a lot of distance between them either. Their boss learned early that allowing one of them to see the other’s back meant being helpless as paper airplanes, crumpled balls of paper, and sometimes even paperweights would be flying back and forth between them.

The best solution was to have them sitting right behind each other. That way the two idiots could whisper and it wouldn’t disturb the peace of the entire office.

Sakusa, of course, wasn’t an idiot like Atsumu but somehow he would always stoop to his level whenever they competed together.

Thanks to their inherent competitive natures, however, they were the best employees and actually raised the morale of the entire company. Atsumu was also the only person who brought Sakusa out of his shell. Sometimes Atsumu understood him so well that he would just speak on Sakusa’s behalf so the man wouldn’t need to waste his energy.

Otherwise, no one would put up with them for so long.

“Is it that people haven’t tried and did a pact to never approach him like those dramas?” Sakusa asked as he faced his computer, his long fingers a blur as he was finishing a report.

“What dramas?”

Sakusa gave him a look that read,  _ Do I look like I know what dramas would have that? You dumbass, you fool. _ Atsumu shut up.

“No, actually. I think lottsa people flirt with him but it’s hit or miss whether he understands it as flirting or not. At this point, I think he’s immune to it.”

“You speak as though you have experienced it first-hand…” He swiveled in the chair, his black eyes piercing the back of Atsumu’s head. “Spill.”

Atsumu coughed, adjusting the back collar of his button-up shirt.

_ “ Atsum u .” _

“Well, I’ll admit I was one of the folks who had a crush on him…” He trailed off before swiveling in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, and then did the same with his arms. “But can you blame me?”

An odd feeling swirled around the pit of his stomach as he imagined his best friend and his new crush together. That terrible feeling clawed its way to his chest, making him feel stuffy. He never experienced such a feeling before but it reminded him of the sense of defeat he would feel whenever things didn’t go his way despite perfectly laid plans. Still, he couldn’t blame Atsumu for having a crush on Hinata. “And then…?”

“Nothing happened. I think I got the farthest outta everyone here. I asked him out on a date but he rejected me ‘cause he likes someone else.”

“Oh,” was all that he could say in response.

It was a moment that only lasted a second. 

It was so featherlight that if it weren’t for the sound of Sakusa popping open a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squeezing it onto his palms, Atsumu would have thought he imagined it.

Atsumu smiled slightly, swiveling back to his computer. “Anyways that was  _ years _ ago. Ya got a much better chance than me now. Maybe.”

Sakusa patted his best friend on the shoulder before returning to his work, the feeling in his chest clearing up almost immediately. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, waving so that his hand would be reflected in Sakusa’s screen. “Good luck tryin’ ta conquer the sun.”

* * *

After he was able to finally clock out, Sakusa found himself heading in the direction of Sunny Florist despite not having a reason to go besides to see Hinata.

Yet when he got there, he lingered before the shop. He adjusted his clothes and ran a hand through his hair, deciding to ruffle it a little since people have told him he looks good when his hair is slightly messy.

Taking a deep breath, he finally mustered up the courage to head inside. There were a few customers inside, a few men who seemed to glance at each other warily. He glanced at the counter and instead of the sunny florist, his gaze met with a tall and beefy man with spiky white and black hair. His yellow eyes were slightly intimidating as they seemed to scrutinize him, nearly sending a chill up his spine.

Then the mysterious man smiled.

It was the second time that Sakusa thought a person's smile could blind him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He grinned, waving at him from behind the counter. His loud voice boomed, only startling one person in the shop while all the others didn't even flinch. They must have been used to it. "Are you here to pick up an order? Or maybe you're looking for a flower in particular?" 

"Bokuto-san, you're going to scare the new customer away--," Hinata started to say, carrying a large terracotta pot that contained a small, round cactus. He froze immediately once their eyes met and Sakusa felt heat rush to his cheeks. 

He wanted to greet Hinata but the other's name got stuck in his throat. 

"K-Kiyoomi-san, hello," Hinata greeted first.

"Ohohoho," Bokuto cooed as he watched the whole ordeal, earning a glare from an increasingly bright red Hinata. Bokuto chuckled as he took the cactus from his hands, “So you’re Kiyoomi-san.”

It sounded more like a statement rather than an inquiry. It gave him the impression that he knew who he was. Another odd feeling swirled around his stomach but this one made him feel lighter somehow. “I am.”

Hinata’s mouth opened and closed. If it weren’t for the cactus in his hands, he probably would have dropped it. He finally choked out: “Bokuto-san!”

“How old are you, Kiyoomi-san?”

Sakusa squinted. “I’m 24.”

“Oho, that means you and Hinata-kun are the same age.”

“Bokuto-san, please!”

The man named Bokuto grinned, turning to Hinata to give him a wink. “Anywaaays, let me put this lil guy safely away so you two lovebirds can talk.”

_ "Bokuto-san!" _ Hinata fumed.

“Oh! By the way, Kiyoomi is too long...can I call you Omiomi?” Bokuto asked, already standing in front of Sakusa. He leaned in, carrying the large pot against his hip with one hand as the other blocked Hinata’s view of his lips. “You should try calling him with familiarity too. It’s fun when Hinata-kun gets flustered.”

Bokuto laughed as he walked away, leaving the two alone.

“So,” the two of them started to say.

Hinata waved his hands, “Ah, please go first.”

“No, you can go first,” Sakusa said, shaking his head.

“O-Okay,” Hinata caved first, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I call you… Omi-kun? I think it’s cuter and easier to say.”

_ Cuter…  _

His expression didn’t change much, but there were invisible flowers blooming around Sakusa’s body. He nodded but stopped after realizing that Hinata was looking  _ everywhere _ but his face. He spoke: Only if I can call you Shouyou-kun.”

“Eh?!”

“Unless you would prefer Shou-kun,” Sakusa said, completely serious.

Hinata’s face was just as bright as his hair, “Shouyou is fine!”

“Shou-kun.”

“Shouyou!” Hinata cried as he took a step towards Sakusa.

“Hina-”

“No! You have to call me Shouyou, Omi-kun!” He yelled, pointing a finger at him.

“Okay, Shouyou-kun it is.”

Hinata gasped and Sakusa covered his mouth as he turned away, his entire body trembling.

“Mean! That was mean of you, Omi-kun!” Hinata whined as he rushed at Sakusa but lost his footing when there was only a couple of feet between them.

If Sakusa knew anything about dramas, he would have realized this was playing out like a poorly made one.

Sakusa was able to catch Hinata before he kissed the floor. He helped him back up, dusting him off with a handkerchief he kept in his blazer’s pocket. He frowned, his eyebrows creasing with worry. “You’re clumsier than you look, Shouyou-kun.”

“I swear I’m not usually this clumsy…”

“Sure, if you say so.”

“I’m not clumsy!” Hinata retorted.

“Hinata-kun,” a voice spoke from behind them.

The two turned to find one of the customers standing there, the others seeming to have left. Somehow neither noticed the sound of the windchimes.

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata’s face paled as he realized what had transpired. “Sorry for causing such a scene!”

Hinata bowed deeply to Akaashi. The man was shorter than Sakusa, his black hair slightly curly. He wore black glasses that looked similar to a cat’s eyes. He laughed, ruffling Hinata’s hair with a soft expression. “You’re fine Hinata-kun. By the way, did you see Bokuto-san anywhere?”

“Bokuto-san?” He looked toward the front of the store where they had last seen Bokuto, yet the man seemed to have slipped away. “Huh, he was here only a moment ago…”

Sakusa glanced behind Hinata, finding yellow eyes gazing at him from behind the counter. The eyes quickly disappeared but a tuft of white hair poked out still. 

Once again yellow eyes gazed at him, somehow parallel to the ground as he poked his head out. He held a finger to his lips, his eyes pleading for Sakusa to not give him away.

The image of Hinata and Bokuto’s faces appeared in his head above a scale. The salaryman quickly weighed his options.

Of course, it tipped entirely in Hinata’s favor. 

With a deadpan voice, Sakusa pointed to the man in hiding. “Oh, Bokuto-san, there you are.”

“Bokuto-san?” The other two gasped as Bokuto sprang up like a daffodil during the springtime.

“Hello! It’s me,” he said with an awkward laugh. 

Akaashi sighed as he approached the counter, “Bokuto-san, did you forget what today is?”

Bokuto paled, avoiding his gaze. “No…”

It was clear to all of them that Bokuto was, in fact, lying.

“Bokuto-san.”

Somehow the air around them grew colder and Sakusa saw Hinata shiver in the corner of his eyes. 

“Y-Yes! I’m sorry, Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, prostrating himself on the ground.

It didn’t take long for Sakusa to realize who held all the power in their relationship.

Yet, surprising them, Akaashi only rolled his eyes as he patted Bokuto’s hair.

Sakusa wondered whether it hurt to touch those spikes of his.

“Bokuto-san, you’re supposed to accompany me to the book signing of my book today. You promised me a bouquet as a gift.”

“Oh! In that case, I didn’t forget,” Bokuto said as he ran to the back to retrieve a bouquet of red chrysanthemums. He smiled sheepishly as he handed it to him, the wrapping was an elegant black paper with a red twine holding it all together.

Hinata inhaled deeply, his deep brown eyes shining as his gaze flicked back and forth between the two men. Sakusa was sometimes dense in the matters of love, but even he knew that there was something romantic about the scene.

Akaashi smiled softly as he cradled the flowers in his arms. “If you didn’t forget, then why were you hiding?”

Bokuto squeaked and his eyes bulged out as if he was caught stealing from the cookie jar. “You knew?!”

“Bokuto-san, we’ve been dating for five years.”

Bokuto’s eyes seemed as though they would pop out of their sockets.

“Why do  _ you _ look surprised?” Hinata asked.

“...I thought we’ve been dating for six.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I guess the lovebirds need some space to talk?” Sakusa asked, repeating Bokuto’s sly comment from before.

“Anyways, Hinata-kun, I’m going to be taking him,” Akaashi stated as he grabbed Bokuto’s arm. “We’ll be back in time to close the shop, don’t worry.”

“Ah! Thank you, Akaashi-san!” Hinata called after him as the two left, the windchimes signaling their departure.

When they disappeared down the street, Hinata finally turned to face Sakusa. “Now, then, what are you here for Omi-kun?”

Sakusa expected Hinata to be formal with him now that the two were alone, but he continued to use the nickname instead. It wasn’t much but it made him a little happy. 

The only dilemma was that he didn’t actually think this far ahead. 

Ever since he first laid eyes on the florist, it was as though his mind was consumed with thoughts only of Hinata. An overwhelming desire to learn about him stopped him from thinking coherently. He wanted to know more. Why did he choose to be a florist? What were his favorite flowers? Food? Season? Sport? Who was the person that Hinata liked and was his excuse for turning down Atsumu?

Just how many people have flirted with Hinata and how many people has he actually turned down?

Is he as dense as everyone assumes or does he just act that way because he didn’t want to hurt their feelings?

“...I wanted to order a bouquet for my boss,” he lied.

Of course, in reality, it was because he missed the light of the sun.

“Oh.” For a moment it was as though Hinata’s light dimmed slightly. But that moment didn’t last as he beamed at him. He moved to the counter, retrieving a binder full of images of flowers and their meanings. He flipped through the pages until he came across the right season: “What kind of flowers does your boss like? What’s the occasion?” 

Sakusa began to sweat as those beautiful brown eyes gazed at him.

Atsumu’s voice echoed in ears:  _ “Good luck tryin’ ta conquer the sun.” _

“Omi-kun?”

“There’s… no special occasion. I just wanted to show my appreciation to him.”

“In that case,” Hinata perked up immediately as he scanned the list of flowers. 

“How about peach roses or tiger lilies?” 

Sakusa preferred the tiger lilies and how they stood for pride and wealth over the peach roses which meant togetherness and closing a deal. 

Also, the tiger lilies just looked cooler.

“Tiger lilies,” he said.

“Great!” Hinata beamed and Sakusa squinted as though he was looking directly into the sun. “We’re supposed to get a new shipment tomorrow so if you’re willing to come again tomorrow, you can get them then.”

“Ah, actually my boss will be leaving for vacation to Hawaii tomorrow.”

“Oh no.”

Sakusa offered him a smile, “It’s fine.”

Of course, it would be better for him if he didn’t need to actually buy the flowers just to keep his lie intact.

“In that case, how about I drop them off after the shipment comes? I can come by around noon or so?”

Sakusa.exe stopped working.

“What do you think, Omi-kun?”

Hinata leaned across the counter, waving a hand in front of Sakusa’s face. “Omi-kun?”

Without thinking, Sakusa gripped his fingers, initiating hand contact for the second time. “Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

The other’s face seemed to go through a variety of different emotions.

It was entertaining.

Eventually, Hinata shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Silly, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to do it.”

Sakusa heard the sound of his heart being pierced by cupid’s bow.

“Should I pay you in advance?” He asked.

Hinata tapped his chin, his brown eyes now full of mirth. His smile changed into a lopsided grin. “I have something better in mind.”

Sakusa stopped breathing.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Hinata asked. “I have to deliver flowers to another of Akaashi-san’s book signings and they always tell me not to go alone. You can pay me back with dinner.”

Sakusa was able to breathe a little easier with that. He nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow!”

* * *

Later that night, Sakusa found himself texting Atsumu with the news.

He didn’t consider just how popular Hinata was.


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa can barely hide his excitement to meet Hinata but things really never go as he planned.

* * *

The sound of mumbling and loud typing echoed throughout an office. The perpetrator earned nervous and concerned glances from the people around him.

Sakusa kept glancing at the bottom of the screen after every hundred or so words he typed. Yet each time he looked he swore that time slowed down even more. He muttered under his mask, glaring at his screen. 

He cursed inwardly: why couldn’t time move faster?

“Something bad must have happened to Sakusa-san recently, huh?” A woman in the office whispered from the kitchen at the other end of the office. Despite whispering it low enough for only the other coworker beside her to hear, Sakusa’s ears were able to pick it up anyway. The two stood in front of the coffee machine. It was an expensive one that their boss bought that was able to make real cappuccinos, lattes, and everyone’s favorite: espresso shots. This way people wouldn’t need to go out for coffee breaks since the city was so busy they could be stuck in line for hours without any luck. 

Everyone was limited to two cups of coffee a day, however, to prevent them from overdosing on caffeine. There were too many incidents of employees crashing the next day after working overtime too often.

Sakusa was able to tune them out as he finished another assignment. To reward himself with Hinata’s visit, he was determined to finish all of today’s tasks today. Yet, he was already finished with all of his work for the day.

He was already working on the next phase of a project not expected until next week.

If Hinata didn’t come soon, he would probably be done with a month’s worth of work and it would set his boss’ expectations  _ too _ high. Everyone would realize he hasn’t been using his full potential for the past three years.

“He keeps muttering and glaring at his computer, much more than usual anyway,” the woman murmured. “Maybe he needs glasses?”

The woman beside her sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, “Can you imagine how handsome he would look with glasses on, though?”

The two women sighed dreamily in Sakusa’s direction, only making him cringe even more.

It wasn’t that he was in the closet, he just didn’t put any effort into his homosexuality being known.

Perhaps his sexuality would create bloodshed.

In the end, Sakusa couldn’t care less about what they thought of him. He didn’t see a point in using his gay card as an excuse to reject his peers. He wanted them to understand he wouldn’t be interested in them even if he was heterosexual.

They just didn’t meet any of his standards.

Feeling tired, Sakusa started to rub his temples. It was only 11:30 AM. Could he handle another thirty minutes of this?

The answer was no.

Before Sakusa could open the next document, he could hear squeals in the office.

Atsumu was the first to question the sudden excitement. “What’s goin’ on?”

Female employees crowded the large windows that viewed the front of the building, showing the main Tokyo street below. A 2020 black Suzuki Burgman 400 with orange rims was parked against the sidewalk. The motorcyclist removed their sleek black helmet before their eyes, revealing a shock of tangerine-colored hair. The man glanced up and down the street before removing his large backpack, opening it to reveal a bouquet of bright orange tiger lilies that were somehow still intact. 

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds, then a blood-curdling scream.

“Is that who I think it is?!”

“It’s Hinata Shouyou! Isn’t it? It has to be Hinata Shouyou! No one else would have that kind of hair!”

"I thought he stopped doing deliveries years ago because of the accidents?"

"Accidents?"

"Oh yeah, people kept ordering dozens of flowers just to get a glance at Hinata. Imagine  _ the _ Sunny Florist coming to you to deliver a bouquet? The thought alone was enough to make anyone flustered so some people fainted. It didn’t help that people were having him deliver to their workplaces and sometimes even their homes."

Another added, “Of course, Bokuto-san has his fan club but since everyone knows he's taken, no one pines for him since it's hopeless. From our knowledge though, Hinata's been single for years so he's ripe for the taking.”

"His hair being the color of tangerines is fitting, huh?"

“Not to mention, have you seen his body? He’s ripped! His back is wide and muscular. It was said that he would often take days off to help in the flower farms with his suppliers. If I remember correctly his main supplier is that Kita family right? Jeez, can you imagine Hinata working in a field of flowers, sweat dripping down his sun-kissed forearms as he wipes his face with the bottom of a white tank top-"

"AH! He disappeared!" This time it was a man who spoke. 

Everyone wondered when their fellow nameless coworker got there but quickly moved on.

"Oh no! Where did he go?" A girl gasped, drawing their attention back to the windows. "Wait, you don't think he's coming to our building right? What if he's coming here?"

Sakusa's face paled. 

He might have made a mistake.

"I wonder why he's here? Wait, you don't think he's making a delivery here? To the top floor?"

"Delivering to who? Atsumu? We all know that ship has sailed the first year Atsumu moved here and fell at first sight."

Atsumu practically flew out of his chair, "Hey! I heard that!"

No one reacted.

Their eyes ghosted over Atsumu, focusing at the back of Sakusa's head.

In unison, they all shook their head thinking:  _ Nah, that's even more unlikely. _

Sakusa could feel the air in the office change but couldn't figure out why.

While everyone considered Hinata's whereabouts, the door opened to reveal the man himself.

Hinata wore an orange button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. Carrying the bouquet in his arms, he bowed to everyone. "Ah, hello, sorry for the intrusion. I'm Hinata Shouyou from Sunny Florist here to make a delivery."

The entire office was eerily quiet despite them being a PR company.

Hinata finally lifted his gaze and was able to see the faces of everyone present. He gasped and started to greet everyone by their last name.

Those who knew him the most crowded around him like pees in search of pollen.

"Omi-kun!"

Sakusa froze, his heartbeat quickening as he could hear the sound of footsteps rush toward him as if the person was excited.

Despite sitting at his desk which was far away from the entrance, Hinata was able to spot him instantly.

"Omi-kun! I didn't realize how busy you might be and didn't consider being an inconvenience…” Sweat was dripping down his forehead as Hinata glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Ah! I’m thirty minutes early, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

Sakusa stood, immediately pulling his mask down, his onyx eyes warm. “I finished my work early for the day and was thinking about getting a bite to eat.”

Hinata beamed, “I know a great place nearby that’s cheap if you want to go!”

Sakusa smiled a little. It was only a slight lift of the corner of his lips but it was more than anyone in the office had ever seen.

The cold-hearted silent killer removed his mask for a reason besides eating?

_ Just to speak to another person? _

Was the world ending tomorrow?

Sakusa glared at the people behind Hinata, shutting them up immediately.

The look didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata but he only laughed.

The sound was soft and quiet, a bit breathy, and was only audible enough for the two of them alone to hear.

“What about these flowers?”

Sakusa almost had the mind to ask: “What about them?” But stopped.

“Flowers?” Another voice repeated following the squeak of a door opening. “Wow to think the day would come when Omi-Omi would order flowers despite the possible germs they might contain-Shouyou?”

_ Shouyou? _

Just as Hinata was handing the bouquet of orange tiger lilies which stood for pride, a tall and stunning man with short brown wavy hair appeared from the office.

“Oikawa-san…?” Hinata asked..

“Oikawa-san?” Oikawa himself repeated, his expression odd for a moment but was replaced with one of his smiles that he used only when dealing with clients. “Is that right?”

For once the sun dimmed before his eyes.

All that flashed through his mind was the thought to run away.

Without another word, Sakusa took the bouquet and pushed them toward Oikawa’s chest. He reached for his crossbody bag with his other hand before gripping Hinata’s wrist.

The only sound that echoed in the office was their retreating footsteps as Sakusa ran off with Hinata in tow.

Sakusa didn’t let go even as they stood inside of the elevator, his breathing and heartbeat erratic.

“Omi-kun,” Hinata was the first to break the silence. “I didn’t know that Oikawa-san was your boss.”

Sakusa shook his head. He waited to form his thoughts before speaking, finally realizing that his grip was still around Hinata’s wrist. He released him quickly. “I’m sorry for putting you in that situation.”

Hinata smiled, his light seeming to brighten once again. “Aren’t you going to ask questions?”

“If you want me to know then I’m sure you would tell me eventually.”

He laughed. “Omi-kun, you’re too nice.”

At that, Sakusa’s eyes widened. Him? Nice? Atsumu would lose his head laughing if he heard Hinata say that. “I’m not.”

The other hummed. “You are!”

Once again Sakusa smiled but this time it was a genuine one as he shook his head. “In that case, I’m only nice to you.”

“Eh?”

The elevator dinged halfway to the first floor, opening to allow a crowd of people trying to get in. Sakusa moved in front of Hinata, using his body as a shield. He slipped his mask over his face, grunting as the elevator was now likened to a can of sardines.

By the time the two reached the first floor, Sakusa Kiyoomi looked haggard.

“O-Omi-kun?” Hinata asked, his voice filled with worry as Sakusa didn’t move until the entire elevator was empty. He stepped out first, pulling Sakusa by his sleeves. 

When the two were finally safe, he gave Sakusa a once-over.

Sakusa shifted his bag, opening it to retrieve his bottle of hand sanitizer that smelled like citrus. Although he bought it a while ago, he couldn’t help but to think of the man beside him as he inhaled the fresh scent. He showed it to Hinata.

“Oh! Thank you,” he replied, lifting his palms so Sakusa could squeeze some onto his hands.

Sakusa placed a hand on top of Hinata's to hold it steady as he squeezed the hand sanitizer. His hands were smaller than his own and Sakusa felt pride over his height.

Absentmindedly, he gently rubbed his thumb in circles, noticing the old calluses that had healed with time. The fragrance of citrus bloomed between them like orange blossoms.

It took him a moment longer than necessary to release his hold, noticing with delight how Hinata's face seemed redder than before as he rubbed his tiny hands together.

Hinata scratched his cheek, using his other hand to point at his scooter outside. "How about we grab lunch and then we can decide what to do from there, if that's alright?"

"I finished everything so I'm all yours."

He flashed him a smile that stunned him for a moment. "I'm all yours too."

Everything that happened afterward passed by in a blur. Sakusa vaguely remembered the very, very, terrifying ride. 

Sakusa hated not being in control and never in his life did he feel more out of control than today.

It was the first time he had ever been on something like a scooter which technically required a motorcycle license to drive. If Hinata didn't have an extra helmet, he never would have gotten on that thing.

He loathed how he had wrapped his arms around Hinata's thinner waist out of fear, causing Hinata to erupt in cheerful laughter whenever he squeezed tighter.

When they finally parked, he couldn't feel his legs.

Yet Hinata took off his helmet, his hair messy but in an effortless way that made him look handsome. Somehow he had the nerve to look rejuvenated while Sakusa looked dead.

“Onigiri Miya?” Sakusa asked when he finally regained enough energy.

Hinata nodded. “Oh? Do you come here too?”

Sakusa nodded, too, licking his dry lips.

Hinata's own lips were slightly parted, his gaze focused on Sakusa's. With a laugh, Hinata held his hands up, his eyes glinting.

Sakusa tilted his head to the side, hesitating for a second before placing his right hand on top of Hinata's left one. "Let's go in?"

The florist was frozen for a second, blinking owlishly. Then he sputtered as he stifled laughter behind his dominant hand. "Omi-kun, you're really amusing."

"That's what I tell Atsumu whenever he's being an idiot," he deadpanned.

Hinata snickered. "What  _ I _ mean is that I think you're endearing."

_ Oh.  _

Sakusa covered his face with his other hand. "Shut up."

“I didn’t think you would be one for PDA,” Hinata said just as he pushed open the door of the onigiri restaurant.

“Huh? You’re the one who put your hand out-”

Yet he was cut off as the two were greeted by a warm: "Welcome! Oh, Hinata-kun! Omi-kun!"

“Hello, Osamu-san!” Hinata greeted back, his grin growing as he released his hold from Sakusa’s hand.

Miya Osamu grinned as he tipped his Onigiri Miya cap. He whistled at them. "Are you two on a date?"

"Yeah!" Hinata was beaming.

Sakusa looked away, clutching the front of his shirt. Why was he so pure? He was so blinded by Hinata's smile that Osamu's question didn't register until Hinata was ready sitting at the bar. 

Hinata patted the seat beside him. "Come on, Omi-kun, we're waiting!"

Sakusa rolled his eyes, a tiny smile lighting up his face.

"S-Smile!" Osamu shouted, the shock of seeing  _ the _ Sakusa smiling was too much, resulting in him dropping the onigiri he was holding. He gasped, "The onigiri!"

There was silence as hot tears gushed down Osamu's cheeks until Hinata broke into a fit of laughter. His laugh was so cute that even the quiet Sakusa couldn't help but laugh with him.

"The two of ya are cruel," Osamu whimpered as he cleaned up the mess he made.

Hinata snickered. "Sorry sorry, Osamu-san."

"Yer lucky yer cute."

"Ehe," Hinata said as he scratched his cheek, his cheeks dusted with pink.

Osamu paled. "Don't blush!"

For once, Sakusa glared at Osamu. Usually, the two would get along well, silent with deadpan responses to Atsumu's idiocy. They easily ruined lives with just one glance but their voices were deadly. Now, that deadly gaze was focused on the Miya.

Osamu sighed, filling up two glasses with ice-cold water for them, placing it on their side of the counter. "Don't glare at me like that Omi-Omi. I ain't gonna steal yer man."

Now it was Sakusa's turn to blush, his face turning brighter than Hinata’s hair.

Hinata glanced at him, his face redder than before. Yet he radiated happiness.

Hinata was the definition of radiance.

Sakusa scowled as he reached for a cup of water. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything~!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Ya know what? The two of ya are disgusting."

"Thank you," they said in unison. The two looked at each other and then looked away. Sakusa cleared his throat while Hinata giggled.

They sat in silence for a while, neither speaking until Osamu finished their order or else they'd risk him ruining more onigiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I planned to end it sooner but fleshed it out a little more. Their first date will continue in the next chapter and we'll get to learn more about Hinata's past and his relationship with Oikawa~
> 
> Will also include some bokuaka I think!! Also, I hope my writing style is okay. I feel like it's different from my usual so don't be surprise if it changes in the future for this or other series!! I've been neglecting my other ships and even my ocs but I omihina just *clenches fist* makes me feel a certain way. Thank you for reading!!


	4. Oh, oh no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter! Osamu slips out to give the two space to enjoy their onigiri and to talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It seems that right after I post an update, I do nothing writing-related for a day, then I resume writing over the next couple of days until I'm satisfied with it~ I'm really just feeding myself with this story so sorry for not using flowery language = u = I'm too tired to devote that much effort since I have too many writing ideas. Maybe for future fics, I will but I kinda wanna write this in the least painful way possible. Sobs too many brain cells being used already.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

When Osamu finished creating the masterpieces that were their usuals (umeboshi for Sakusa and tamago with pieces of spam for Hinata), he made an excuse that he needed to step out, making sure to change the sign on the door to “close” before he disappeared around the corner outside.

“Wow, to think Osamu-san would trust us this much,” Hinata said, his voice barely above a whisper before munching on his onigiri. He released a squeal over how delicious it is.

Sakusa scowled, trying to ignore the sounds Hinata was making since it wasn’t good for his heart. Rather than trust, he knew that Osamu left just to give them alone time. He would be grateful if not for the chance he was still nearby or maybe even eavesdropping somehow. 

An idea popped into his mind, what if he wasn’t _just_ eavesdropping, but was somehow recording their every interaction? He glared at the security cameras that were black domes tucked away in the corners of the establishment. He pointed at each of them before sliding a thumb across his neck. _If there are any recordings of this later, you’re all dead_ , he cursed.

Of course, Sakusa wasn’t an idiot. If Osamu did plan to record things, he wouldn’t do it for his own sake. No, he was sure they would all have a viewing party to laugh at his expense.

Hopefully, his message somehow got across.

Both of them were given a plateful of onigiri due to their large appetites, but he didn’t fail to notice how Hinata seemed to have more on his plate.

Just how much did he normally eat?

Sakusa still hadn’t touched his food while Hinata was already finished with his second one.

“Omi-kun?” Hinata asked, his amber eyes large with curiosity. 

Hearing his name, Sakusa turned toward him. Immediately, he was caught by surprise as a piece of an egg was stuck to the corner of Hinata’s lips. The yellow color matched him somehow. 

It sent his emotions into turmoil.

Now Hinata’s voice was full of concern as he asked: “Omi-kun, why is your eye twitching?”

With a sigh, Sakusa reached over, picking up the piece of an egg from Hinata’s face. He pressed it against the middle of his lips, "Don't waste."

Before Sakusa could register his actions, Hinata leaned forward, his lips wrapping around his finger. The sensation of Hinata licking the tip sent heat to his cheeks.

Hinata pulled back, his naturally pink lips forming a smirk. "Mhm, delicious."

For the second time, Sakusa.exe stopped working.

"Omi-kun? Are you okay?"

Despite the fact his finger was covered in Hinata's saliva, he didn't feel the immediate urge to whip out the hand sanitizer. He munched on his onigiri, his cheeks round.

Hinata laughed, his tone slightly teasing.

"What?" Sakusa frowned, his lips almost a pout. 

"Cute."

Sakusa's frown deepened. He had never been called cute in his life. Either that or he couldn't recall but he swore he would remember _this_ moment forever. This time, he did pout. "I'm not."

Hinata pouted, his eyes blazing with the passion of the sun as he huffed. "Yes, you are! You're very cute!"

"How so?"

Hinata froze, his eyes wide as if he got caught revealing a secret he shouldn't have. "Y-You just are, Omi-kun!"

Sakusa tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"Do I need a reason to find something cute?"

He thought for a bit. "No, I guess not."

Hinata grinned, puffing up his chest. "See? Exactly."

Yet, Sakusa wasn't finished. "Either way, you're cuter than me."

At that, Hinata couldn't retort, his face redder than the sun when it sets. He dug into his remaining onigiri, the blush reaching the tips of his ears.

Sakusa tried not to laugh as he could pick out bits of Hinata's mutterings saying "Stupid, Omi-kun" from under his breath.

_Yeah, Shouyou is the cutest._

He wasn't the type to get into arguments over someone's cuteness level. Somehow, he was different when he was with Hinata. Yet, the change wasn't bad at all. It was easy to be with him. As if the world that he once deemed bleak was now… enjoyable. It was as though he was infected by Hinata; his world that was pitch black had become brighter, lighter.

It had been a long time since Sakusa found his spirits so high.

"So," Hinata started when he finished the last of his onigiri, picking up the pieces of rice that were left behind and licking them off his finger, "How do you know Osamu-san?"

Sakusa was surprised by the question because he was starting to wonder about the same thing. "Well, Atsumu is the only person who is brazen enough to bother me. So, I guess, you could say he's my best friend’s twin."

Hinata chuckled. "So you hang out with them usually?"

"I prefer to be on my own but Osamu is better than his brother." Sakusa could imagine Atsumu cursing him somewhere. He retrieved his hand sanitizer, squeezing some onto both of their hands. "You?"

Hinata thanked him and smiled, "Oh, I met him first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we took a cooking class together at a vocational school. I wasn’t bad since I cooked for my mom and sister all the time. I could make most dishes at an amateur level, but I got pretty good by the end!” Hinata grinned. “Though, no one is better than Osamu."

At that, Sakusa couldn't argue but now he wanted to try Hinata’s cooking for himself.

It was the first time in a while that someone piqued his interest so much. He wanted to learn as much about Hinata as possible. Eventually, he wished there were things that only the two of them would share. “Why did you become a florist?”

“Hm~! I’ve always had a love for flowers! Their lifespan is so short; a short blooming period that differs depending on the breed or climate. For some their blooming period may be short or they wilt not long after blossoming,” he said matter-of-factly, his eyes so bright Sakusa could swear they sparkled. “Yet, they're beautiful! Plus important for the environment, for the bees and other insects, for our agriculture and produce! Not only that but they're beautiful. Aha, I said that already but they are!” 

As Hinata rambled, his face flushed but that look of determination only grew brighter. His face glowed with happiness and his hands moved animatedly as he spoke. “Humans love flowers so much that we classify them, giving them scientific names. We study them even now and even created a language to convey words and meanings that might be too hard to say. At the simplest level, they bring happiness into our lives daily. A bouquet can mean the world to someone if they’re from the right person. Otherwise, they’re an easy way for us to show our appreciation."

"Ah," Hinata covered his mouth. He then bowed, pressing his hands together in apology. "I'm so sorry, Omi-kun! I get carried away when I talk about flowers; they just make me happy and I want to share that happiness with others!"

Sakusa lightly shook his head with a smile. "It's one of the things I like about you."

"L-L-L!" 

Now it was Sakusa's turn to blush. He tried to gather his thoughts to come up with an excuse. "I'm sure everyone would agree with me."

Hinata deflated, his cheeks still tinged a light pink hue as he cocked his head to the side. "Everyone?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?" His eyes were still wide and Sakusa was trying his best not to get sucked into them. Everything he did was adorable.

“Everyone," he repeated.

He frowned. “Who is everyone?”

“Don’t you remember how everyone flocked to you when you came to my office?”

“Hm? But I know a lot of people.”

“Yeah,” Sakusa gazed at him, his eyes squinted until realization dawned on him. “You’re not joking…?”

Hinata huffed, “Why would I be joking around?”

Sakusa pitied all of the people who must have fallen for this oblivious heartbreaker. And of course, that meant he pitied himself too. “Shouyou-kun, your obliviousness is good. Never change.”

“Hah?! Are you calling me dumb?”

“No, but-”

“Omi-kun, don’t ignore me!” He whined.

“-You know a lot of people because people like you and think you’re cute.”

“Ah, I see how it is,” Hinata mulled it over for a bit before he responded. “So, you like me just like everyone else, then.”

“Exactly.”

“I see.”

_Wait._

Sakusa froze.

Sakusa didn’t understand people and wasn’t used to liking someone, especially not someone who was the sun incarnate, but even he knew he just made a mistake. He ate the rest of his onigiri in silence, his eyebrows furrowed.

_How do I start a conversation again?_

Sakusa was doomed.

Luckily for him, Hinata was an expert extrovert. Hinata gazed at his glass of ice water, most of the cubes were already melted. It was slick with condensation. “What made you decide to work for Seijou PR?”

It took Sakusa a bit longer to respond. 

Yet, Hinata seemed fine by his silence.

Sakusa scowled. "Convenience?"

"Ah?"

"My cousin Komori wanted me to apply together with him. I don't have a particular passion for it." Now that he said it out loud, it was a lame reason. "I like repetition and cleanliness so it's not a bad job for me."

If it weren't for the after-work drinking and karaoke parties, it would fit all his needs. He couldn't avoid it, though, since most jobs were like that in Japan.

"I've been told you're a hard worker," Hinata confessed.

"If I'm going to do something, then I have to do it right the first time or keep trying."

The other smiled. "That's a nice quality to have."

"Most people don't think so."

Hinata grinned. "Good thing I'm not most people."

The silence was pleasant but there was a question that continued to eat at him. With the mention of his job, his mind couldn't help but wander to his boss, Oikawa Tooru. The two knew each other. 

His body had moved too fast to process it at the time, a buzz ringing in his ears as he pulled Hinata out of there. But the last thing he wanted was to upset Hinata by bringing up a bad topic.

Also, he wasn't sure how he would take it.

For once, Sakusa felt nervous.

"About Oikawa-san," Hinata trailed off. He rubbed his thumb in circles on the glass, drawing swirls. "There's nothing between us, not anymore."

"Mhm."

"I know it's awkward but would you lend me your ears?"

Sakusa smiled as his heart swelled. Whether it was from the fact Hinata trusted him or the fear of rejection, he wasn't sure. Yet even if it was painful, he wanted to know so long as Hinata was willing to tell him. "Of course."

"Ehe, thanks," Hinata said, clearing his throat. "Oikawa-san and I dated when I was in high school. I was a first-year and he was in his third year. I loved him."

Sakusa listened intently, distracting himself with the glass of water, watching as the condensation had formed droplets. 

"But at the time, Oikawa-san was known as a player. He had a lot of girlfriends but no one knew that he liked men too. No one knew about us," his voice had softened to a whisper. "We didn't go to the same school so when he graduated and went to university, the distance only grew."

Seeing the usually bright and sunny Hinata grow dim made his chest hurt, but he didn't want to stop him.

"We met up less and less until we stopped meeting at all. In the end, I decided that it was best for my mental health to call it off. It seemed he had the same idea, yet it took me a lot while it seemed easy enough for him."

"I realized then that I only deserve the best, you know? Someone who is my equal, who will continue growing with me. A partner. With Oikawa-san, we could never be equals. We're just two different people, back then and more so now."

Hinata smiled. "I moved on a long time ago."

Since Hinata felt brave enough to share, Sakusa wanted to as well. "I've…never been in a relationship."

"Eh?" Hinata nearly fell out of his seat. "Really?!"

"I've thought some people were interesting and locked onto those similar to myself. I've wanted to beat people and be the best, but it was always admiration. When I think about kissing and other displays of affection, I can't stop imagining all of the germs and things that can go wrong."

"Ah," Hinata thought for a bit, nodding in the end. "Making out and having sex is kind of gross that way."

Sakusa flushed a little, not expecting Hinata to say such things so casually. 

"So you've never liked anyone before?"

"Not enough to try anything, no," he said.

"If those people you admired confessed to you, would you?" He asked.

"I would have to consider it first."

Hinata hummed. "So you've never fallen in love then."

Sakusa gazed at his reflection in the glass, seeing Hinata's side profile beside him. It should be an easy thing to answer. Based off of what he just said, he shouldn't know what love feels like.

Yet, something told him that the feelings he had toward Hinata were, indeed, love.

Sakusa gulped, the realization dawning on him.

_I think I'm in love with Shouyou._

He cursed inwardly. That couldn't be right, though. He only met him three days ago. There was no way he was in love. They were barely even friends.

Of course, he had told Hinata more about himself than even Komori had heard from his mouth about his feelings. He knew he _liked_ him but he thought it was just a little stronger than his crush or whatever on Ushijima-san, the pro-volleyball player when he was in high school. 

Even with how perfect Ushijima's hygiene was, he didn't have the urge to enter his personal space.

Yet with the sunny florist beside him, he wondered what his lips would feel like. How his smaller stature would fit against his own. He wondered what he liked to eat for breakfast, what his voice sounded like right after waking up, even if he had disgusting morning breath.

 _…Fuck, I_ am _in love with Hinata Shouyou._

The bell from the entrance went off causing their gazes to be focused on a grinning Miya Osamu holding a bag that seemed to contain a white box in it. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Sakusa glared at him, already irritated by that taunting grin of his. Between the Miya twins, Osamu was the one who was seen as "nicer" but in reality, was the more sadistic between the two. "Fuck off."

Hinata's eyes widened but he only pursed his lips, "Osamu-saaaan, what's in the box?"

"Oh, this ‘Lil thing?" He asked, his grin somehow pure whenever it was directed at the being of sunshine that was Hinata. The fondness in his eyes pissed Sakusa off. "Why don'tcha guess?"

"Hmm," Hinata started as Osamu moved around them, heading for the other side of the counter. "Cream puffs!"

Osamu laughed as he removed the box from the bag, preparing three small dessert plates. "No."

"Uh, chocolate cake?"

"Of course not."

Hinata pouted. A light bulb seemed to have gone off as his eyes widened. Sakusa could see the sparkles even from the side. "Don't tell me?!"

"Ding, yer a winner!" Osamu revealed the box, showing a variety of daifuku. "I woulda got some wagashi but ya didn't give me time."

Throughout their entire exchange, the gloom around Sakusa only worsened.

Hinata's eyes sparkled brightly like stars that speckled the night sky. "Waah, Osamu-san, you didn't have to do this."

"Pssh, yer my fave customer Hinata-san and one of my best friends."

Hinata nearly fell off his chair, but Sakusa was able to stabilize it in time. He thanked Sakusa with a laugh before facing Osamu. "You've never admitted that before!"

Osamu chuckled as he used a pair of thongs to carefully place daifuku on the plates. The one with three was given to Hinata while they only had two. He winked. "I gotta make sure an idiot won't get the wrong idea and kill me later."

"Huh?"

“So,” Sakusa interjected, clearing his throat. "What flavors did you get?”

"I know ya like strawberries," Osamu said as he placed Sakusa's in front of him. Both of the daifukus were a pretty shade of pink. He grinned, revealing his plate of green daifuku. "I felt like eating matcha cuz I'm a Japanese man."

Sakusa glanced to his left where Hinata was. "And Shouyou-kun?" 

"Orange!" Hinata replied, his excitement barely contained. He grabbed one of them with both hands, smiling even wider as the powder sugar shifted, some falling onto his shirt. His daifuku was paler than his hair but the color complimented him well.

"Hey, don't make a mess," Osamu ordered.

"Ehe," Hinata replied, basically ignoring him but he leaned over the plate this time. He opened his mouth wide to take a large bite, immediately squealing with pleasure. He swallowed and licked the powder from his lips. "Look look, Omi-kun!"

Inside the daifuku was a slice of an orange surrounded by a white substance.

Hinata grinned as he gestured to Sakusa’s strawberry daifuku. "Hurry and eat because these have ice cream in them!"

With that, they all focused their attention on their respective daifuku. Even Sakusa's eyes sparkled as he ate the strawberry daifuku with vanilla ice cream. The mixture of the different textures on his tongue almost made him moan from how good it was.

How it was even possible to create it was anyone's guess. The shop must have been close by for Osamu to have bought them without it melting.

"Omi-kun, Omi-kun," Hinata called again.

"Hm?" He turned, his lips almost immediately touching the powder sugar of Hinata's second daifuku. 

"Here, try."

Sakusa couldn't help but wonder how brazen Hinata was as he felt Osamu's piercing gaze on the side of his face. He also couldn't help but think about the ice cream that had started to melt and all the things that could go wrong when he bites into it.

Yet he smiled knowing that Hinata had offered him a bite from an unbitten daifuku. “Thank you Shouyou-kun.”

“You can thank me after you try it, silly.”

Sakusa did as he was told. The taste of orange mixed with vanilla ice cream spread within his mouth, the texture different from the strawberry daifuku. He licked the powder sugar from his fingertips. “It’s delicious.”

“I wanna try yours!” 

Sakusa was already on his second and last daifuku. He had already eaten half of it. “Ah, sorry-”

Before he could finish, Hinata already reached over, taking a bite from the side. He pulled back, licking the ice cream off his lips with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yours is delicious too."

Sakusa gulped, his heart beating faster in his chest as thoughts raced through his mind. He wondered how delicious the two would be mixed. He licked his lips again. It wouldn't be the same unless he tasted it from Hinata's lips.

The two continued to gaze at each other, unconsciously leaning closer… 

"Gross," Osamu said suddenly. "You two need to leave after you're down eating.

Their eyes widened as they turned away from each other, the blush reaching the tips of their ears and the back of their necks.

They ate the remaining daifuku in silence, Osamu looking tired. 

"Thank you, Osamu-san!" Hinata exclaimed as he handed the empty plate over the counter. "I'll head to the restroom first and then we can head out."

Sakusa nodded, watching Hinata as he disappeared behind the door.

"Dumbass," Osamu said. "Yer a dumbass."

Sakusa groaned. It must have been _that_ bad. "Obvious?"

"I could see yer feelings ooze out."

"Disgusting imagery."

"Yer welcome."

"Thanks," he murmured. "Think Atsumu is mad?"

"Ah 'Tsumu? That idiot never had a chance."

"Hm."

Osamu smiled just as the restroom door opened. He leaned forward as he took the plate and whispered: "Hurt him and I'll kill ya."

"Huh?"

"Okay! Ready to leave if you are!" Hinata said, grabbing his backpack.

"Let me use the restroom first," Sakusa responded. He took his crossbody bag with him, retrieving his handkerchief to open the door.

When he finished, he made sure to wash his hands thoroughly for over twenty seconds before rinsing and using a small hand towel to dry himself. The whole time, he couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his cheeks. 

He leaned toward his reflection as he touched his face, scowling upon finding them warm. He groaned but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the lightness he felt, the butterflies.

"Ready?" Hinata asked as he gently closed the restroom door behind him with the handkerchief from earlier.

"Mhm," he said.

He couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips as he reached Hinata.

"Thanks again, Osamu-san," Hinata called out from the door.

"Thanks," Sakusa added.

Osamu chuckled, "Anytime!"

Just before the door closed completely, the sound of Osamu's voice slipped out. "Just go out already, fools."

They stood outside and Sakusa cursed Osamu in his head. He was about to turn to leave, but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Omi-kun, where are you going?" He asked. His question was innocent enough.

Sakusa frowned. "Home?" By then it was already 3 pm. Somehow they spent two or so hours together.

"Did you forget? You have to accompany me to Akaashi-san’s book signing tonight.” Hinata said, twirling his keys.

"I didn't forget but I should change first."

"Why? You look perfect as you are."

Sakusa's face heated up again and when his words registered, so did Hinata's. "What I mean is, your work clothes are fine."

He nodded. "When is it?"

"At 6 pm! Unless you'd rather go home? Either way, I can drop you off."

Today was a Friday which was why Sakusa had agreed in the first place. He set aside enough time for Hinata but he never expected to finish all of his work too. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, we just ate so I'm full for at least another couple of hours."

 _Just how large is his appetite?_ Sakusa thought as he felt fear.

"How about we just head back? I haven't finished the bouquet and there's some cleaning I need to do," he said.

"Cleaning?" Sakusa perked up, a glint in his eyes.

Hinata giggled. "Yes, I would appreciate your help if possible."

"Deal," Sakusa nodded. He moved past Hinata, sitting on the back seat of the large scooter. He looked expectantly at Hinata, suddenly excited even though the first ride winded him. He pulled the helmet on, clasping it securely.

Hinata turned away, his back trembling slightly. When he turned around his eyes were glossy and his cheeks flushed.

Sakusa tilted his head in concern.

"Don't mind me," Hinata waved a hand in the air before grabbing his helmet and securing it properly. He moved to the front seat and got comfortable before turning toward him. "Ready?"

Sakusa had no shame this time as he slipped his hands around Hinata's waist, their bags a buffer between them. "Mhm."

Hinata patted his hand before putting the key in and turning on the ignition.

Their first date had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah~ the day isn't over yet. I DO know what I wanna write though for the next scene but not so much for the autograph signing bit oops. I like writing short chapters~ sorry for technically only getting ONE scene this update but at least we get to see them learn about each other more? 
> 
> Also, originally this was started because I wanted to try writing for OmiHina week in advance but realized I had TOO many flower shop au ideas and definitely plan to do another one when the time comes. I already came up with ideas for the other days too, so I will write them when I have time/energy before the actual week in October. I'm especially excited for the sports swap au because of baseball. Yes, baseball.
> 
> I wanted to write for my original danmei novel and for other fandoms/pairings but OmiHina brainrot is so strong, so powerful. The fandom is so kind and there's so much content on Twitter I cry. Feel free to cry with me since my account is @holyangelheart. I am too lazy to try to link it here, gomen.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter! Sakusa and Hinata return to the Sunny Florist, Sakusa gets to spend some time doing what he loves (cleaning), and the two share some rather...intimate moments. Not a lot happens yet somehow some way it's longer than I had planned. Please just enjoy these mutual pining idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and will work on some oneshots next because I am tired.

* * *

The ride back to the Sunny Florist was about thirty minutes; not too short and not too long. He parked his scooter in the parking lot behind the shops.

It was early May before the rainy season would start, the sun glaring in a cloudless sky. Sakusa regretted wearing a suit now that they weren’t riding down the streets of Tokyo. He wondered vaguely if the humidity would die down soon.

Hinata waited for Sakusa to get off first, removing his helmet from his head to reveal his short spiky hair that wasn’t disheveled at all. Sakusa appeared gloomy as he removed his helmet, his already curly hair was again a force to be reckoned with. The redhead laughed as he got off his scooter and extended his hand. “You can fix your hair once we’re inside. There’s a bathroom on the second floor.”

Sakusa scowled as he handed over the helmet but a part of him was happy to find out that Hinata did live above the flower shop. He was surprised to find the store lights on despite Hinata being away. 

When they entered the flower shop, they were greeted with a cheerful “Welcome!” by someone who looked like Hinata. He was frozen in place as Hinata closed the door behind him.

“Natsu, I’m home!” Hinata called as the windchimes signaled their arrival.

“Nii-chan!” Natsu squealed as she ran past the counter, jumping her older brother to cling onto him like a koala to a eucalyptus tree. “Welcome home!”

The two of them giggled as Hinata rubbed the top of her head affectionately, ruffling her hair into a bird’s nest. She grinned as she finally opened her eyes, her gaze meeting with Sakusa’s curious one. It took Natsu a few seconds to register the situation but once she did, she jumped off her brother, covering her mouth as her cheeks reddened. “Shou-nii brought home a boy!”

Hinata’s mouth contorted in horror, “You say that as if I’ve never dated before! Also, we’re both grown men, Natsu!”

Natsu huffed, scrunching up her nose. “Well, I don’t count your last relationship.”

The older Hinata groaned, rubbing a hand down a suddenly tired face. “You don’t get to decide that.”

“Assholes don’t count and should be erased from your memory, permanently.”

 _Oh, I like her,_ Sakusa thought, nodding in approval. The two looked at each other, the looks on their faces mixed between amusement and something that leaned towards devious. Natsu seemed like the kind of little sister who believed she was the only one with bullying rights and could make people who believed otherwise disappear.

Before the cogs in their heads could truly map out a plan, Hinata Shouyou frowned. "Don't even think about it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shou-nii~!" She sang, giggling as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with matching yellow high heel shoes. She wore a gold necklace with a sun pendant and matching earrings.

It seemed that the Hinatas were committed to the sun aesthetic. 

She smiled up at Sakusa with eyes that seemed to know everything that was going on in his mind right now. She walked around him, her eyes searching for something as if she was taking notes. Sakusa felt his back straighten automatically, not able to calm down until she finally seemed to nod in approval. Hopefully, he checked off whatever list she had made in. She gazed at her brother while gesturing to the tall black-haired man. “Well? Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Hinata scowled, “I’m not sure if I want to now.”

She scoffed. "What kind of host are you? Treating your two lovely and important guests like that? I'm hurt."

Hinata rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'sorry' to Sakusa when his sister wasn't looking.

Although it might not have seemed like it, Sakusa Kiyoomi was thoroughly enjoying the new brother-sister dynamic he didn't expect. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips and he found Hinata for some reason smiling back.

The looks shared between the two grown men didn't seem to go unnoticed.

“In thaaaat case, I guess I can just take him for myself then~!” Natsu teased, wrapping her arms around Sakusa’s left one, causing Hinata to guffaw in response. She winked, “I never told you but tall good-looking black-haired men are my type. So, what's your name, Mr. Handsome?"

Sakusa watched as Hinata’s face turned pale and then green and then pale again. Hinata yelled, " _Natsu!_ "

"Sorry, Natsu-chan," Sakusa said, his eyes focused on Hinata, watching for every move that he made. "I like men."

He didn't miss the way Hinata's eyes glinted, his lips twitching into what almost looked like a smile. That was enough to prompt Sakusa to smile on his own, although it was barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know him. _And in love with your brother_ , he thought but decided to leave that part out. He did, however, add: "Ah, I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi."

There was a stunned silence for a few moments until it was penetrated by Natsu's laughter as she finally released her hold on Sakusa's arm. "Good! Oh gosh, I didn't expect you to say that with such a deadpan expression!"

Although Sakusa didn't hide his sexuality, telling people never got easier. He was finally able to release the breath he was holding now that he knew he could be his true self. He caught Hinata's gaze once again, sharing a relieved look.

Until, of course, they heard Natsu clearing her throat, and then both men realized they still weren't out of the woods yet.

"Well, Sakusa-san, it's nice to meet you!" Natsu smiled up at him. "Anyone who's a friend of Sho-nii is a friend of mine."

"Likewise."

This time it was Hinata who cleared his throat. "A-Anyways, Natsu, Kiyoomi-kun doesn't like being touched so be careful next time, okay?"

"Oh?" She asked, glancing back and forth between them. There was a smirk on her lips as her eyes landed on her brother. "Kiyoomi-kun, huh?"

"Natsu," Hinata warned, his face turning a pleasant pink.

Natsu turned toward Sakusa once again, bowing slightly. "Sorry, Sakusa-san! I'll be more careful from now on."

"Thanks." It was such a simple thing but Sakusa was grateful. They had only just met but he knew that the Hinata siblings meant everything they said. He knew he could trust them the moment they met.

"Ah, right, Nii-chan?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Shit! I need to make Akaashi's bouquet. Thanks for reminding me!"

Sakusa watched as Hinata rushed to the back. He could hear things banging and Hinata's mild cursing. He watched as the other man popped his head out, glaring at his sister. "Anyways, don't you have somewhere to _be_? Like, I don't know, home?"

Natsu stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just trying to kick me out."

"Great, I'm glad you understand!" Sarcasm dripped into his voice, pleasing Sakusa immensely. There were so many sides to Hinata that he was sure only a few knew about. Thinking about how he was one of those lucky few made his heart beat a little faster. He found himself smiling just thinking about him.

"Can you show Kiyoomi-kun the bathroom while I do this? Also where all the cleaning supplies are if you're sticking around."

"Shou-nii?" She asked, her eyes wide. Her face was red with rage as she stomped to the back of the shop. "You're making a guest clean?!"

"No," Sakusa interjected. "I love cleaning."

Natsu's anger immediately dissipated. "Huh? …You love cleaning?"

"Hm, do you know how to cook?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"Do you like cats or dogs?" Now, Natsu was asking the real questions.

Sakusa didn't even have to think. He answered with ease, "Cats."

"Sho-nii?" Natsu called, her face somber.

"Yeah?" He asked again, popping his head out.

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at Sakusa. "Marry him."

Sakusa choked on his spit, turning toward the entrance to avoid having to look at Hinata. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was having. Natsu rushed to get him a glass of water and he gulped down the entire thing gratefully. 

“Enough joking around Natsu and do what I asked, please.” Hinata appeared, his usually cheerful face shadowed by concern. In his now gloved hands, he held a bundle of flowers. He attempted a smile as he looked at Sakusa, “Omi-kun, I’m sorry! My hands are full at the moment.”

“It’s fine,” Sakusa said, shaking his head as he handed the empty glass back to Natsu.

“Come on, Sakusa-san, I’ll show you a tour upstairs!” Natsu said, her eyes showing that devious glint she had earlier. She led him to the back where a door was. It opened to reveal the hidden stairs. There was also another door in there that must have led to the parking lot. 

“Make sure you watch your step! Natsu has fallen down the stairs being careless!” Hinata’s voice called, growing distant as the two were already up the stairs.

When Sakusa reached the second floor, he wasn’t surprised by the greenery. Rather than flowers, Hinata’s living room was full of plants that were excellent for filtering air quality. Baskets containing ivy hang from the ceiling and the tiny twinkling sun and star lights decorated the walls. There were plants everywhere but somehow it didn’t make him feel claustrophobic.

In the corners of the living room were trees that had wide enough branches. They looked like they were meant to be there but to the point, it was strategically placed. There were also shelves along the walls with nothing on them.

It was then when Sakusa heard the sound of a bell tinkling.

“Oh!” Natsu gasped in surprise. “Omi-Omi! You came out of the room!”

 _Omi-Omi…?_ Sakusa watched as a long-haired cat with a Siamese-like coloration and blue eyes that resembled sapphires waltzed into the living room from the hallway on the left. From its neck hung a black collar with a silver bell, the clear sound echoing as it stopped before Sakusa. Its sapphire eyes glared at him, their mostly dark grey, almost black face ominous.

Natsu moved to pick up the cat but it evaded her, their tail brushing against her hands. “He’s a Balinese kitty but doesn’t tend to like strangers…”

Yet even as she said that the cat named Omi-Omi walked up to Sakusa, stopped, and scrutinized him.

Sakusa gazed back.

The two stared at each other until finally Omi-Omi meowed walked up to him, and rubbed against his right leg.

"Did you two just have a moment?" She asked, her voice full of shock as she shakily held her phone up, probably to take pictures.

Sakusa shrugged. "It's only impressive if they let me carry them."

"I have never seen anyone but my brother carrying him," she said, pouting as Omi-Omi continued to meow at him. "Anyway, if you follow me, I can show you the bathroom and the closet…"

They headed down the left hallway, passing by the kitchen and a room on the left side of the wall. On the right side was the closet door and then the bathroom. Another bedroom was at the end. He was surprised by the amount of space upstairs but it did seem to be the same amount of area as downstairs. Without all of the furniture and whatnot, it was nice.

"Feel free to use anything you want in the closet, Shou-nii keeps it well stocked."

All of Sakusa's go-to cleaning supplies happened to be inside the closet. 

Sakusa nodded in his mind. _Yeah, I'm going to marry this man. Would Hinata Kiyoomi or Sakusa Shouyou sound better?_ He nearly mumbled his thoughts aloud.

"Um, Sakusa-san. I have a…a personal question if you don't mind," Natsu asked, her question stopping him from going too far down the rabbit hole that was proposing.

"Hm?"

She seemed a little nervous as she played with the hem of her dress. "What do you think of my brother?"

He must have looked surprised because she quickly added: "B-Because it isn't normal for him to bring someone home. He's not the type to go on dates. He's dense and doesn't even realize that half of the city is in love with him. Which, I think is a good thing because it means fewer people I need to fight off, but the way you look at him isn't the same as them."

Sakusa blinked. Once. Then twice. He hummed, "How do I look at him?"

"I-I don't know!" She flushed. "Like you would do anything that would make him happy? Shou-nii is the type of fool that would pine for years without ever saying anything."

He frowned. That wasn't the impression he got at all. "Is he?"

"Yeah! He's usually the one who's asked out but he only says yes if he likes the person back. He hasn't dated anyone since the last guy."

"Oikawa Tooru?" He asked.

Natsu scowled. "You mustn't speak his name. I fear he may appear."

"He's my boss."

She sighed. "So he did appear."

He nodded.

"How did he react?" She asked, her eyes suddenly passionate.

"Well-"

"Natsu!" Hinata's voice called from down the flight of stairs. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Ugh, Shou-nii, I'm trying to get the delicious deets!"

"Leave Omi-kun alone!"

Natsu clicked her tongue, the annoyance on her face disappearing as she smiled at him with similar brightness to her brother. She winked, "That's my cue to leave, I guess. It was nice meeting you, though, Sakusa-san! Good luck with Shou-nii!"

"It was nice meeting you too, Natsu-chan," he said.

And for once Sakusa meant it. 

He waited until he saw her open the door to head downstairs before he finally went into the bathroom to fix his hair.

It turned out it wasn't as bad as he thought. He fixed the few stray strands, combing his fingers through his black locks. His slight curly hair was now styled the way it always was and he sighed in satisfaction, washing his hands properly afterward.

It was finally time to get to the fun part.

Sakusa was able to find everything he needed, his heart squeezing in delight at the sight of rubber gloves, lint rollers, the same cleaning brands, and even the same mops and brooms found in his apartment.

He was in heaven.

He was able to bring everything he needed down. He knew he shouldn't attempt to deep clean the shop, so he took what he needed to dust and sweep in the meantime. 

"Were you able to find everything?" Hinata asked, still at the counter with the flowers.

He hummed in response before a bell tinkled and his gaze shifted to the chair, now occupied by Omi-Omi.

"Ah, that's his favorite spot to sunbathe. I hope you don't mind, I usually let him roam when there aren't any customers."

Sakusa shook his head. His gaze meeting with Omi-Omi's curious one. "Mrow," the cat said as he began to groom himself.

"Huh." Hinata leaned over, a wide smile on his lips

"Hm?"

"Wow, he likes you."

"I like Omi-Omi too."

"Ehe, good that makes me happy to hear," Hinata's smile grew.

Without skipping a beat, Sakusa hummed. "Omi-Omi, huh?"

It took Hinata a few seconds to react. Sakusa watched him with amusement as his expression went through the seven stages of grief.

Finally, he sighed. "Will you let me explain later?"

His laugh was gentle in response, "Alright."

"Really?" Hinata asked, his voice high pitched. He cleared his throat. You'll wait?"

"As long as it takes."

Hinata laughed, his eyes warm as he gazed down at the flower and floral scissors in his hands. His voice was quiet as he spoke, “I’m the one who’s been waiting…”

“Shouyou-kun?” He asked, turning around as he pulled off his blazer, hanging it on the coat rack beside the entrance.

The florist blushed, “N-Nothing! If I finish before you do, I’ll help you tidy up.”

This time it was Sakusa who laughed as he carefully rolled up his white sleeves, making sure to do it to limit the resulting creases later. He hummed, suddenly eager. After rolling the first sleeve up to his forearm, he looked up in time to catch Hinata’s gaze. He looked somewhat distant with that flush still on his cheeks. Sakusa felt his face grow hot but he smirked as he rolled the second sleeve up in the same meticulous way.

Even as he finished, Hinata didn’t seem to notice he was being watched. He hummed as he reached for a pair of black cleaning gloves. He stretched it over his fingers, slowly, one by one. He closed his eyes, hearing an audible gulp in the silent shop.

Sakusa turned around, clutching his stomach as he trembled with laughter.

“N-Not fair, Omi-kun!” Hinata cried. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be arranging Akaashi-san’s bouquet?”

“Urk,” he groaned. “Cruel.”

Finally, the two were able to get to work doing their respective duties. At some point, Hinata used his phone to play music to fill the silence. It didn’t surprise him when it turned out to be pop music and anime songs.

Sakusa was able to wipe down all of the surfaces of dust and dirt. Yet, he was pleased to find everything relatively cleaned. He moved on to sweeping the floors which took a bit more effort since there were dried leaves and flower petals sometimes. He decided it would be best to mop as well, but not until after he watered the succulents properly.

All of the potted plants had little name cards with their scientific name as well as a nickname. He took mental notes of all of them. There were also cards showing how often to water them with adorable drawings of suns to show the amount of sunlight or shade and teardrops for how often to water them. There were also little drawings of cats that looked exactly like Omi-Omi either with a green checkmark or a red “x” to show whether it was safe to keep with a cat around. Sometimes cats and other animals were too curious for their good. The plants that were deemed dangerous for cats tended to be harder to reach for the feline florist.

“Wah, you’re so fast, Omi-kun,” Hinata commented as he brushed all of the plant clippings into a bag. “Sorry for troubling you.”

Sakusa held a spritz bottle full of water that he was using for the plants. “Don’t be, I wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of my life.”

“Pfft,” Hinata covered his mouth.

Before Sakusa could embarrass himself further, a familiar song began to play: One Piece’s ‘We Are!’

It was a classic song and even Sakusa found himself humming along to the chorus. The instrumentals to the song were closer to jazz than most anime songs these days and it reminded him of memories from his childhood.

Hinata sang along, his voice full of energy as he seemed to move with a hop in his step. He was swept completely into the song, completely forgetting about their conversation.

Sakusa was able to move onto mopping, careful to not knock down the plants as he moved about the shop.

When the song eventually finished, Hinata quickly paused the playlist. His eyes were sparkling as he pointed at him with a yellow rose. “Omi-kun, you like One Piece too?!”

Sakusa grunted, looking away. “I watched when I was little.”

“Have you read any of the recent chapters?”

It seemed Hinata wanted to continue this conversation and Sakusa couldn’t say no whenever he saw the passionate glint in those beautiful brown eyes. He scowled at the thought. “I haven’t read from the recent arcs because of work.”

“Ah, that’s a shame! You should catch up soon. I have all of the manga volumes so far…” His voice trailed off. He cleared his throat. “Ehe…my favorite is Zoro! Who’s yours?”

Sakusa looked at Hinata and then looked away. He gripped the mop in his hands, his face probably giving him away again. “…Luffy.”

“Waah, you like Luffy? That’s unexpected.”

Only then did he realize he naturally gravitated toward the charismatic protagonist of the story, the one with a charming smile who could befriend any villain that came across him. Embarrassment crept onto his face as he avoided Hinata’s eyes. “You liking Zoro is unexpected,” he retorted.

Hinata huffed. “I like the badass characters! Zoro is so cool!”

“Yeah, but sometimes he can have a stick up his ass.”

“He’s loyal though. He grumbles and complains all the time but in the end, he’s always there for Luffy. I admire people who never give up regardless of how turbulent the tides.”

“Luffy is the same way,” Sakusa argued. He could feel himself being infected with Hinata’s passion. It wasn’t bad. “Even when it’s him against the world, when he’s forced to stand alone, he never gives up. He gazes far into the future and continues to advance unflinchingly when anyone else would have given up. He’s…”

 _He’s my hero_ , Sakusa finished internally.

“So you _do_ like One Piece!” Booming laughter filled the shop and as always, Sakusa couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

“Speaking of One Piece,” Sakusa interjected, pointing to the entrance. “Is ‘Sunny’ supposed to be related?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled like jewels. “You’re the first person to understand the reference! Everyone always thought I was talking about my name but the first thought was One Piece. It fits so I didn’t want to disappoint people by revealing the truth.”

“I wouldn’t be disappointed,” he said.

“Ehe, good, I’m glad at least you understand,” he continued. He was finally arranging the bouquet for Akaashi, it was a mix of yellow flowers probably with their unique meanings. His expression softened. “I spent a year abroad in Brazil to study their wide variety of flora. Brazil is third in producing flowers but their flowers are all unique and vibrant. I was able to pick up some Brazillian Portuguese from reading and watching One Piece. So when I returned, I wanted to name my store ‘Sunny Florist’ as a homage to both.”

“Shouyou-kun?” Sakusa asked, his voice suddenly deep. He had finished his mopping a long time ago. The shop was perfect, he even used the lint roller on all of the places that were covered with Omi-Omi’s fur. Although it wasn’t obvious to Hinata, his grip on the mop’s handle tightened. Within his chest, his heartbeat had grown erratic and if he didn’t ask him soon, he was afraid he would forget how to breathe.

Hinta paused, holding up the last flower that needed to be arranged. “Mhm?”

“Would you…like to have dinner with me?” He asked.

“We just had lunch,” Hinata said as he tilted his head as a dog would.

Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose. _Must. Remain. Calm._ His heart was doing somersaults. The sound of giggling drifted to his ears and he opened his eyes to see Hinata watching him. “Shouyou-kun?”

The florist giggled as he finished the bouquet by wrapping an orange ribbon around it. He walked toward him with the stems in his hand, the flowers leaning against his shoulder. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

The salaryman exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, offering a small smile to the other. “You could’ve fooled me.”

“It wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t scare you now and again,” he teased, sticking his tongue out.

 _Oh._ Sakusa saw stars flit across his vision. He wanted to close the distance between them to envelope Hinata in his embrace. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself as the man continued to tease him. He gazed down, realizing just how big of a height difference the two of them shared. Hinata was the perfect height for effortless forehead kisses.

Hinata laughed, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sakusa had unknowingly drifted closer to him, his eyes entranced by his playful lips. He licked his lips and smirked. “You’ve been staring for a while now, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa’s eyes widened as he heard a sigh before he was yanked forward by his collar. Soft lips pressed against his own which had turned dry. His eyes closed as he relished the sensation of Hinata Shouyou pressed against him, but he wasn’t prepared to let him go.

Hinata moaned into his mouth as Sakusa finally kissed him back, snaking his arm around his thin waist. He wanted to feel Hinata against every part of him. Panting, he pulled back, but only enough to give them room to breathe. 

“Wow,” they both gasped at the same time.

Sakusa lifted Hinata, blushing as he felt his strong thighs tighten around his waist. He slid his hands under his butt, supporting him. The florist hummed as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, resembling a koala just like his sister had hours ago. 

“Jeez, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Hinata asked.

He frowned, shaking his head. “No?”

Hinata gaped at him. He groaned as he covered his face, his ears pink. “Now I can’t tell you or else I’ll die.”

“You won’t die,” Sakusa said, rolling his eyes. He resisted the urge to tease him or else Hinata really wouldn’t tell him.

Somehow the two were comfortable with each other. As if it was so easy for them to be in each other’s arms, but he knew that the pace felt wrong. Yet, he didn’t want to slow down. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve suffered!” He retorted, continuing to cover his face.

“Then tell me,” he offered and added, “I promise not to judge.”

Hinata spread his fingers just to squint at him through the gaps. Sakusa could make out a scowl as he pierced him with his wonderful eyes. “You’re incapable of not judging people.”

He hummed. He was surprised Hinata knew that but that only made him more curious. There were so many questions on his mind. How was it that Hinata’s cat was named Omi-Omi? Hinata knew everyone in his social circle but how was it that he didn’t know him before? Was there some big conspiracy theory or was he just an idiot? He offered him a small smile, leaning forward to bump their foreheads together. “I’ll try…for you.”

The redhead sighed releasing his hold on Sakusa before hopping down. "Omi-kun, you're not fair."

"How so?" Sakusa asked. He blushed as Hinata's rough hands were pressed against his cheeks. He must have been standing on the tips of his toes. "Shouyou-kun..."

"I wanna keep kissing you," Hinata said.

Sakusa never expected Hinata Shouyou to be so blunt. Before Sakusa could respond, Hinata had already walked to the entrance. He continued: “But we're gonna be late! We won’t need to ride the scooter since the venue is close by. You might recognize it since it’s just down the street.”

Sakusa grabbed his crossbody bag and blazer, hanging it over his arm as he rushed to join Hinata outside. He was able to strap on the bag while he waited for him to lock up, leaving the tiny twinkling lights on inside. _Are we not going to talk about the kiss?_ He wondered but didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He grumbled. 

Hinata turned to him, giving him a once over. "Got everything? Hmm, if you left anything, I'll make sure to keep it safe for you. Bokuto-san won't let me hear the end of it if we're late, though!"

"I believe so," Sakusa responded as he reluctantly slipped on a black facemask, his eyes roaming just to land on Hinata's slightly red lips. _Ugh, I wanna kiss..._

* * *

The walk to the bookstore took about ten minutes. Sakusa was surprised to find out that Hinata was right. It was where Sakusa had worked during college. If it weren't for Komori, he would have continued working there after he graduated. As a business major, he also considered going into the economic side of publishing. Instead, he found himself at Seijou PR for the last three years.

"Shouyou-kun," he whispered as he gazed at the shop, although he was surprised to find that it looked different from what he remembered. 

Rather than an old antique bookstore, it was transformed into a popular relaxing destination. The name had changed to 'Owl & Coffee' and a crowd of people was lined up, continuing around the block.

There was a poster of Akaashi and his book on the glass of the shop, a small smile on his lips. Most of the people in line were women who clutched his book to their chests, undeterred even under the blazing summer sun.

It was already six in the evening by the time they arrived so they were able to see the line moving along.

"Come on, let's go inside," Hinata called from the entrance.

There was something about visiting a familiar place years after you last saw it. The buildings around were the same, yet the shops changed. Perhaps the owner of the bookstore was different or they decided to renovate to improve sales. No longer was it the safe space that he remembered and that thought stopped him from venturing further.

It was the first time that Sakusa felt this way. Books were always a safe space for him growing up due to his introverted nature. Preferring to be alone, he enjoyed learning about the world through the pages of a novel, through the actions and thoughts of the protagonist. He found himself hesitating to step forward and it was a new feeling he didn't quite understand.

"Omi-kun," the man continued to wait patiently. He greeted the people who stood in line, many of them recognizing him by his tangerine-colored hair. Yet even with those formalities, his intense gaze was focused on no one but Sakusa. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah," he nodded.

Hinata looked at him with concern and stepped forward. He looked at him up and down, his mouth slightly open as he seemed to think. "Hey, do you have any hand sanitizer on you?"

Sakusa immediately unzipped his crossbody bag, revealing the small bottle he had with him earlier today. "Always."

Hinata chuckled, "Can you pour some on my hand?"

He tilted his head but complied, popping it open to squeeze a small amount onto Hinata's rough hand. He took the bouquet without being asked to, watching as Hinata energetically rubbed his hands together all while Sakusa only grew more confused. "What are you-?"

"Here," Hinata smiled as he retrieved the yellow flowers. He didn't wait to slip his hand into Sakusa's, interlocking their fingers. "Now we can go inside."

Once again heat rushed to his cheeks and Sakusa looked away as Hinata grinned cheerfully.

Was this real life? He frowned. _Unfair._

Still, Hinata continued to smile, his sunshine infectious, causing Sakusa to smile too.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you've got me with you!" He whispered, pulling him along. Behind him, the line of people became messy as people crowded to see what was going on. Sakusa never mentioned to Hinata that he was bad with crowds as well as germs, but instead of wanting to run away or hide, he focused on him. On only him.

It was as though all of his worries evaporated like moisture on asphalt during the summer. Anything troubling him fizzled away the moment his eyes were drawn to that encouraging smile, warm brown eyes, and spiky orange hair.

He breathed in deeply, the scent of hand sanitizer overwhelming, but it was one of his comforts.

Finally, the two ventured inside the bookstore together and it was...magical.

Everything in the store was transformed. Right after entering, they were greeted with the scent of roasted coffee beans, shuffling as people continued to move with the crowd and hushed voices that often broke with laughter. They entered immediately to find the relaxing part of the store. There were big coffee-colored armchairs placed around the area with short round tables that were the perfect height if one were to sit down. There were also counters on both sides of the room that faced the glass, giving patrons the ability to enjoy their time viewing the scenery. The store looked bigger than he remembered and he followed Hinata farther inside. They arrived at the register first which played as a check-in to ensure customers didn't bring any refreshments inside with them. 

"Oh, Hinata-san!" A short man with spiky dark brown hair smiled at them.

"Hello, Komi-san!" Hinata greeted. "I see that we're a little late."

"Urk, yeah, Bokuto was fussy about it at first until Akaashi thankfully calmed him down..." The man said. He glanced at Sakusa, squinting at him slightly. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Hello, Komi-senpai," Sakusa greeted. The man before him was Komi Haruki whom he also worked with years ago.

"Oh! Sakusa-kun! Long time no see," he said. "I haven't seen you around since you stopped working here so I almost didn't recognize you. As you can see, we've undergone lots of changes!"

Sakusa nodded. "Is the owner well?"

Before when he used to work there, the owner had been an old man who loved nothing more than books. He seemed to be an important part of the community and people would drop by often to give him food and treats. Many used it more like a library rather than a bookstore so its eventual closing was only a matter of time.

"Yeah! He was able to retire and I took over but if it weren't for the help of my buddies then I never would have gotten it this far," he said with a fond smile.

"Your buddies?" He asked.

Komi nodded. "Yeah, I'm high school friends with Akaashi and Bokuto. When Akaashi isn't writing or going around for events or interviews, he works here. Even if he isn't working, he will often hang out to type out his manuscripts, sometimes using this place as his library, tch."

It seems that some things never changed.

"Ah, but he has such a large fanbase that people sometimes come just to see if they'll catch a glimpse of him. Of course, they get baited by his good looks and weird personality but get hooked when they taste our coffee. When Akaashi is working, he'll ramble about certain books so he does pretty well selling other author's novels as well."

Sakusa felt relieved to hear that. All of his nervousness from before vanished completely. "You seem happy, Senpai."

"Huh, yeah I am! Heh, are you wishing you never left or something?" He teased.

Sakusa shook his head, finally realizing that his companion had grown quiet. He turned to find Hinata gazing at him with stars in his eyes. It was such an exciting expression that Sakusa turned away yet continued to feel his stares digging into the back of his head. "Quit it."

Hinata beamed, squeezing his hand firmly. He giggled. "Don't wanna."

Komi's jaw went slack and he looked back and forth between them until a lightbulb lit up above his head. "Oho, I see how it is."

"It isn't."

"It is!"

Sakusa snapped his gaze back to Hinata so quickly he got whiplash. "Tch."

Instead of showing concern, Hinata only laughed louder.

"Hey, hey, hey! So this is where the two of you were!" Bokuto's booming voice seemed to shake the ground as he stomped toward them, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "What took you two so long?!"

"Sorry, Bokuto-san," Hinata replied. He let go of Sakusa's hand to bow before Bokuto but was careful to not let any of the petals become damaged. He spoke with his head still bowed, "I was trying to be extra careful with the bouquet since it's from me this time."

"That makes it sound like you're not usually careful," Sakusa whispered. He winced when he felt a pinch on his thigh. He glared at Hinata who was glaring at him while still bowed. 

"You should be bowing with me!" He hissed.

Sakusa squinted at him and then at Bokuto who now stood with his buff arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised. He clicked his tongue and mimicked Hinata's movements. Bowing, he mumbled, "Sorry."

Bokuto roared with laughter, causing both of them to straighten immediately, their backs straight like rulers. He patted both of their shoulders, causing Sakusa to wince at the weight of the impact. "Don't mind, don't mind. Since you arranged the bouquet you can have the honor of bestowing it on Akaashi. It's an honor!"

Hinata beamed, his eyes back to their usual sparkliness. "Yes!"

"Have fun~!" Komi called after them.

Sakusa followed Bokuto and Hinata past the registers where there was a path that led to the back of the store. The line continued on the right of them, a glass panel dividing the path and the rows and rows of tall dark brown oak bookshelves. Soon he could see a large carpeted area before a stage. _Just how much space did this place have?_

The line had steadily moved and Sakusa watched as Akaashi sat behind a table on the stage, his expression serious as he regarded each fan with all of his attention. The three watched as he spoke to a woman, nodding to whatever she was saying as he signed a copy of his book. He ended it with a smile and a handshake, causing an eruption of squeals from some of the fans. Everyone who walked out could be seen smiling. 

There was a warm feeling; everyone left this shop happier than when they entered it.

It was only a little after six but Sakusa found himself yawning. Normally if he did get off work early, he would spend it cleaning, taking a much needed warm bath, and then head straight to bed. 

He already cleaned so all he needed was dinner, a bath, and he would be ready to go. He yawned again.

"Sleepy?" Hinata asked.

Sakusa did his best to not rub at his eyes. "No."

They both knew that was a lie as he yawned for the third time.

Hinata laughed. "Hold on and we can leave."

"Didn't you want to stay?"

Instead of responding, Hinata walked away, cutting past all of the people waiting in line. It seemed like some of them did want to complain, but then that person would feel a crowd of glares focused on them and grow quiet. It was a little creepy.

Hinata didn't walk up the steps for the small stage, instead, he beckoned toward Akaashi from the floor. "Akaashi-saaaan, come here."

Hearing the voice, Akaashi peeked around the man in front of him, his face lighting up once he saw Hinata standing there. He stood up from his chair and smiled, "Hinata-kun, you've made it."

"Mhm! I didn't plan to stay long but I wanted to bring this for you," he said as he offered the bouquet.

"But I already got one from Bokuto-san..."

That only made Hinata smile even brighter. "This one is from me!"

Akaashi's eyes seemed to become glossy as he took the flowers. "Thank you."

The two smiled at each other and in his peripheral vision, Sakusa could see the fans pull out their phones to take pictures. He could hear murmurs about posting it on Instagram with tags. Before he could think too far about what tags they meant, the ball of sunshine that was Hinata Shouyou was already bouncing toward him with a wide grin. His voice echoed in the bookstore, "Omi-kun, Omi-kun, you ready to head out?"

"Shouyou-kun..." He sighed as those gazes that were focused on Akaashi were now on the two of them. The fans didn't even have time to put their phones away.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice still loud.

"Let's go," he said, having given up.

Hinata chuckled as the two waved at their friends before heading out. Once outside, Hinata once again asked for hand sanitizer which only made Sakusa feel butterflies. Ever since the two got close, he had moments where he forgot about germs but Hinata was always there to remind him. After the two rubbed their now sanitized hands together, he held his left hand up, causing Hinata to cock his head to the side, a perplexed expression on his face.

Sakusa looked away, unable to handle his adorable ways.

"Ah!" Hinata finally understood. "Ehe, Omi-kun is so bold."

"Shut up," Sakusa retorted. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Hinata beamed as he intertwined their fingers, squeezing them tightly. He then paused, squeezing Sakusa's hand and then releasing it. He did that a few times until Sakusa started to glare at him.

"What is it?"

"Your hands are so big, Omi-kun," Hinata said in amazement, his eyes shining as he looked at the size difference of their hands. 

Sakusa wanted to die.

"Ah, you're blushing! Haha, how cute!"

"I'm going home," Sakusa said, releasing his hand as he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to walk down the street in the opposite direction they came from. "My apartment is close by so you don't need to drop me off with your scooter."

"Omi-kun, what about our dinner?" Hinata asked, a slight whine in his tone.

"I'll text you later," he was able to say before wanting to sprint away.

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an idiot.

He was so flustered with the sudden turn of events that he practically ran home. Hinata probably thought he was rejecting the dinner even though he was the one who asked. And what the fuck was that kiss? There were so many questions flooding his mind that his vision blurred. Were they dating now?

The worst of it all was that he didn't realize the hard truth until he got home. The cold hard fact that he never actually got Hinata Shouyou's number. This entire time he was relying on the availability o the shop and from his perspective, he'd only known Hinata closely for a few days.

Was it love at first sight? 

Sakusa Kiyoomi had completely fallen into Hinata Shouyou’s rhythm. Hinata truly was like the sun, a large star that had the potential to become a black hole that sucked everything into its gravitational pull. 

And Sakusa didn’t mind one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! Omihina just makes me go feral (though Hinata in general makes me feral if I'm honest.) I will be adding more characters/plot as time goes on but I'm itching to write other fics and my original story so I might do those first~
> 
> I would love some hq mutuals on my twitter @[holyangelheart](https://twitter.com/holyangelheart) so please join me in screaming about hq!


End file.
